For example, in an online game, simulation processing, such as a physical simulation, is sometimes executed in order to determine behaviors of one or a plurality of objects. Generally, such a simulation is executed by a server, whereas a client receives execution results of the simulation processing from the server, and then presents the execution results to a user. In this case, for the purpose of, for example, reducing a communication amount, simulation processing, which is similar to the simulation processing executed by the server, is also executed on the side of the client with regard to at least part of the objects based on information regarding the behaviors of the objects (for example, positions, speeds, accelerations, and the like of the objects), which is notified from the server.